I Know No Hatred
by Eyes for Eternity
Summary: Jane has always known hatred. It was all she ever knew. But can she learn a new emotion? Can Jane grasp the concept of love? Or will a newcomer, Valerie, prevent that? Read and review!
1. I Know No Hatred

**_Author's Note: Really sorry I'm wasting time putting this in, but it has some good-ish information. Okay, this is a little story I came up with, for Jane and Demetri. I figured, there aren't enough Jane romance fics in this world, why not go ahead and write one. Oh, and I know this chapter is very, VERY long. It has, like, over two thousand words alone in just this chapter. So yeah. I'll stop writing now, so you actually have time to read the story. Stephenie Meyer owns all. I own nothing (except for the OC that will come in later). Please review! Keep writing (and reading)! Peace!_**

**~Eyes**

I Know No Hatred

I was walking back from the airport. I was alone, but what was wrong with that? As a vampire, I was perfectly capable of self-defense. No human was a danger, that was for sure. And vampires would be risking their existence just by speaking to me. I was perfectly fine. Or so I thought.

I had only barely noticed the red eyes that were walking all to close behind me through the dark. I decided it better to take a secret way to the palace, instead of the front. So I walked down the nearest alleyway to where I saw the grate, which lead to one of the underground tunnels. Just as I was a few feet from it, one of the pairs of eyes swept in front of me.

"And where do you think you're going, girl?" he said. Then he stepped away from the shadows, and into a thin sliver of moonlight, directly in front of me. I pulled my grey cloak tighter around my small body, and brought my gaze up to him from under my hood. He just laughed, when the attack did no damage.

"We have a shield, child. Now come with us," he said, as he gripped my thin arm. I was actually quite weak, even for a vampire. I always relied solely on my powers to protect me. He jerked me down the alleyway, and back out onto the street. We were just barely passing the castle entrance, when someone stepped in front of the men. Demetri. I smiled in response to his intervention. He growled at the three, I had now counted three, perpetrators. I was only slightly discouraged when they laughed in response. About five seconds more, and Demetri was at his throat, the one who was holding me. The vampire released my wrist, but pushed me, very hard, in doing so. I was thrown to the edge of the street, and landed flat on my back. One of the others brought their gaze on me, and instantly my vision was blackened, until I was sure I was unconscious. He had a power like Alec's. But I could faintly hear my surroundings, still. I think some of the rest of the Guard had come out, and were bringing the three vampires into the castle to be destroyed. Trying to kidnap the Guard's most prized weapon was one way to provoke Aro. Then I felt strong arms wrap around me, and realized Demetri was probably carrying me back to the castle.

I awoke in my room, laid on my bed. Nobody ever really used beds, well, except Felix and Heidi, but I preferred not to think of what they used it for. We used them mainly for the act, just in case, by some off chance, a human were to find the rooms. I leaned up on my elbow, and looked around. No one seemed to be in the room. Then I noticed Demetri, laying right next to me. How did I not notice that the moment I woke up? Hmm. I flipped over to face him.

"Demetri, what exactly is it that you want?" I asked.

"I was just making sure you were okay," he assured me, actually sounding concerned. I nodded, and let myself fall back against the mattress. I closed my eyes, but noticed he'd begun stroking my face. Oddly enough, I found it comforting. No, no, NO! I was Jane Volturi, not some softy vampire who falls in love. I am just the opposite. I house nothing but hatred in my dead body. Was that why I was enjoying the moment? I kept my eyelids closed, but I longed to open them and see his face. I swear he moved closer, and then I felt his cold breath on my face. I knew what was coming. Waiting for it. I just wanted to scream at him, and kick him out of my room, when he did. His cool breath was right above my mouth then, and then he closed the space. The first thing I was planning on doing was pushing him away, calling him a pervert, and kicking him out of my room. But somehow, I couldn't. I tried to bring myself to it, but my body refused to move. So, instead of refusing the one act that completely went against my reputation, I lay on the bed, doing nothing, responding with no act whatsoever. Alec would be calling the mental hospital if he caught me acting like this, vampire or not. Demetri, finally, pulled away from my lips, only to align our faces.

"What was that for?" It was supposed to come out rather rude, but somehow, my voice made it come out sounding utterly innocent and confused. Stupid senses can't even tell when to push someone away. Maybe vampires don't get clearer senses.

"Must you ask?" I probably should have to, but sadly, I didn't. I knew full and well that Demetri liked me. The worst part, possibly the most embarrassing fact of my existence, was that I returned the favor. I loved Demetri. I tried to push that, and the incident from five seconds ago to the back of my mind, and regain knowledge of what was going on.

"Wait, what happened?" I asked, stopping him from trying to kiss me again.

"These bastards stalked you on your way back from the airport, and kidnapped you. You couldn't do anything, because they had a shield with them. So they got a little bit past the castle when we stopped them. Um, I think one of them had some power, so he immobilized you. That was three days ago. We all thought you might've died. Well, not really died, but whatever the equivalent is for vampires. They kept the shield, and the one that attacked you. Aro thinks that they're ' too valuable to waste'. And now you're here, but we should probably take you to Aro," he explained. I nodded, and began to get up. He beat me to it, and I was soon standing on the ground, him watching me carefully. I felt amazingly weak. I had never felt so tired before. I was about to just collapse, when Demetri caught me.

"Maybe that guy's power is more valuable that I thought…" he trailed off, helping me walk out of the room. We went down the hall at normal, human speed, and stopped at Aro's study. Demetri knocked on the door, and I faintly heard Aro tell us to come in. Demetri lead me in, and had me sit on one of the chairs in front of Aro's desk. They began talking about something, but I couldn't quite hear. I felt too weak, completely drained of energy. I just wanted to go back to my room and rest. Demetri was carrying me back soon enough, I was just too drained to walk. He laid me on my bed, and then laid down beside me. He stroked my hair, and kissed me again, me being too weak to give any reaction back. I was lying with my eyes closed, him about to kiss me again, when someone knocked at the door. Demetri ran up, and pulled it open, only to reveal Alec. He looked completely panicked, and ran over to the side of the bed.

"Oh my god, Jane, are you alright?" he asked quickly. I nodded. He just looked at me with pity in his eyes. Then, realizing that Demetri was the only other one here, he got up and confronted him.

"And why are _you_ here, with my sister?" he demanded. Demetri smirked.

"I am here, because she loves me," he said. Alec looked appalled. He turned to me, and asked if it was true. I nodded, very weakly. He narrowed his eyes back at Demetri, and pulled him out to talk in the hall. I could just barely make out their voices.

"Listen to me, Demetri. I don't want to hurt you, you've always been a friend, but you can expect your life to end, very abruptly, if you hurt my sister. Understand?" Alec.

"I would never hurt Jane. And you should've known this would happen. Signs have been around for at least the last decade. Don't act surprised."

"I know. I've actually been waiting for you guys to just get it over with. Oh, and another thing. Don't move too fast with her. She seems strong, but she doesn't like change. Take your time." I think that was the end of the conversation. Was Alec really being that overprotective? And wait…have I really been showing signs I liked Demetri for the last decade? Demetri walked back in the room, shutting the door behind him, and I heard Alec walk away. He smiled slightly, and walked to my side. I looked over at him, and he frowned.

"Jane, you're thirsty," he said, and left before I could protest. I never realized the burning in the back of my throat, I guess I was too tired to notice much at all. Demetri came back into the room, with a clear glass of blood. Downed it quickly, and laid in his arms. I could really stay this way forever. Once again, I questioned my own sanity. Me, Jane Volturi, falling in love. Not natural. He began kissing me again, and I could now put my own effort in as well. His mouth moved seemingly perfect along mine. He began slightly chewing on my lower lip, and I split my lips without hesitation. It pretty much went on like that for a while, until Alec barged in. He looked surprised, and somehow disappointed. Then he left the room silently. Demetri would probably get it later, especially after the whole "take it slowly" part of the deal. That is, if he even saw Alec later. I kind of felt sorry for my brother. But I didn't really know why. After a bit more kissing, I fell limply onto the mattress. My energy was drained, once again. Demetri noticed, and left the room. Alec came in a moment later, and sat beside me on the bed.

"Jane, you really need to get some rest. I'm sorry about this," he said. A dark fog encased me slowly, and the next thing I knew, I couldn't see, feel, hear, much less smell anything. He had used his power on me. How dare he! Oh, he was getting in from me when I wake up, believe me. But for then, I just had to wait until the power wore off. It wouldn't do any good to fight it, just make me weaker.

I woke up, feeling only slightly stronger. Still probably not enough to walk on my own, by Demetri's standards. But then again, he'd rather carry me, regardless. I looked around, and was surprised to be alone. I was also craving blood. The burning was becoming unbearable now, it felt as though I'd been bitten. I carefully pulled myself into sitting position, and noticed a fresh glass of blood on my desk. I walked over, and downed it quickly. The burning stopped. I walked back over to my bed and laid down again. Being a vampire can be so boring. I expected Demetri to be here soon. He usually didn't leave me at all anymore. Someone knocked on the door, and I quickly called for them to come in. It was Aro.

"Good morning, Jane," he greeted me. I smiled, and nodded in response. I couldn't imagine what he might want. He came over and sat at the foot of the bed.

"Jane…Demetri, he, well…he cares for you more than you think. He isn't using you. But if he ever hurts you, dear one, he will not live long enough to apologize," he said. I had always thought of Aro as kind of a father to Alec and I, but he was really acting like it now. Wow. Apparently we're public now. This would probably turn into disaster. I nodded. Aro smiled, and left. I laid back, and actually pondered the situation for a moment. What if he is lying? What if he doesn't love me, like he apparently says he does? I tried to keep those facts at the back of my mind. I closed my eyes, and pretended to sleep. I heard the door creak open and closed, and slightly heard footsteps coming towards me. I knew who it was though, especially when he leaned in and pulled me into a kiss. I put a little effort into it, but not much. I was just basking in the moment. Demetri pulled back, and hopped- literally, the bed bounced so high I could've hit the ceiling -into bed next to me. I moved closer and nestled into his chest. He rubbed my back with one hand. The other was gently stroking my hair. He slowly toyed with the hem of my shirt, until he slipped his hand up my shirt. I arched my back away from the touch, surprised. He looked amused by this, but also slightly concerned.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I shook my head, not wanting to answer. He narrowed his eyes, and asked again.

"Nothing, it's just…just…Demetri, I don't think I'm ready yet…" I trailed off. How was I supposed to say it without sounding completely stupid? He smirked, and let his hand travel farther up my back, until he came around the strap of my bra. He fingered it for a moment, and then looked like he was continuing. I punched his chest, and he just pulled his arm out and laughed.

"I'm just kidding, Jane," he said, still laughing. I rolled my eyes, and scooted to the other end of the bed, frowning.

"Oh, come on Jane! Whatever happened to little miss fearless, or the Volturi super weapon? You'll be fine!" he tried. _She left as soon as you came,_ I thought. I didn't say anything, but just moved farther away, until I was almost slipping off. He should know by now, you don't kid around with Jane Volturi.


	2. I Live to Torture

**_Author's Note: Here's chapter two. It's shorter. Definitely not the twenty-five hundred of the first. This was also written in about five minutes flat, so it's not way too great. I'm working on the next now though! Jane is a little OOC through the whole story. Oh, and I have a contest. It's posted somewhere on the site in the Twilight section. Or just go on my profile and find it. Guess what it's called. "Twilight Contest". Such a creative name, I know. Green means go! The review button is green! So go review! Keep writing (and reading)! Peace!_**

**_~Eyes_**

I Live to Torture

That perverted vampire had lost any chances with me. He must've known, after knowing me for hundreds of years, you do _not _joke, much less attempt to, around me. Or aimed at me, for that matter. I was now strong enough to feed for myself, so I quickly ran down and drained a few humans. They didn't seem as appetizing as before, for some reason. Weird. I hurried back up to my room, trying to avoid attention, especially from Aro. I really didn't want him to see every moment from last night. Not the best memory. Just as I'd hoped, I made it back to my room unnoticed. I grabbed my iPod, and a tattered copy of _Dracula_. I just found it so funny to see all the misconceptions the humans came up with. Of course, most weren't too far off the mark. I mean, we don't go in the sunlight often, if at all. We drink blood, that was an obvious one. And then the physical traits, pale skin, etc, etc. We didn't have fangs though, nor did we fear garlic. Ooh, a strange, onion-like vegetable. I'm trembling I'm so afraid. They also think we sleep in coffins. What's up with that? I mean, we don't sleep at all, but if we did, why would it be in coffins? Seriously, humans had such low intellect. Although it might be kind of cool to turn into a bat. That would be just awesome. I wonder if our fur would sparkle? Or if we'd end up looking like Nosferatu.

A loud knock on my door took me out of my little daydream.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Me," Demetri's voice called. I frowned at the sound.

"Go away," I told him. He didn't listen. The door creaked, and he stepped over to my bed.

"Jane, I'm sor-"

"Give it up. You and your perverted sense of humor aren't permitted in this room any longer. Out," I said, pointing to the door.

"Ja-"

"Out!" He looked determined to stay. He walked over to the chair in front of my desk, and sat there, arms crossed. Very bad idea, Demetri, very bad. I snickered, and gave him the smallest dose of my power he'd ever witnessed. I saw his face cringe in pain, and his hands were now clutching the sides of the chair. I smiled in victory. When I ceased the attack, he was panting in relief.

"Out," I repeated. Still panting, he gave me a hurt, maybe disappointed look, and left wordlessly. I couldn't get his sad face out of my mind now. What had I done? First, I fall in love. Number one on the "Things Jane Refuses to Do" list. Then, I totally reject him, and don't let him apologize. I was more of a monster than I thought possible. That should've made me happy. I loved to hate. But it didn't. I had lost most of my sense of any sort of dislike since he came. Once again, a knock at my door interrupted my thoughts.

"Demetri, I told you, stay out!" I said. He was getting annoying.

"Jane, it's Felix, not Demetri," Felix said. I instantly regretted snapping at him.

"Oh. Come in," I said. How much dumber could I sound?

"Aro says he has a mission for you," he finished, then got up and left. I groaned, but walked out to Aro's study. I hoped he hadn't heard about last night yet.

"Jane, come in," Aro said, right as my hand was reaching for the doorknob. I swung it open, and sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. Demetri, sadly, was in the other.

"I have a task for the two of you. I just need someone to go check up on the Cullens," he said. My eyes bulged in shock as he continued, "It is Carlisle's wedding anniversary soon, I need you to deliver my gift. You'll be staying for about one week." I was appalled. He was sending me to the _Cullens_. Was Demetri, who shouldn't be coming with me anyway, supposed to be my defense? I didn't want to go if they had a shield. I hated shields. I hadn't realized, that Aro had reached out and read my thoughts. Dammit!

"You two will leave tonight, I already have your flight tickets," he said, dismissing us. He pulled me back to speak though.

"Jane, I saw your thoughts. If Demetri did anyth-"

"Aro, please don't waste your time. I'm fine, and he's a valuable member to the Guard. I'll be fine," I told him, no matter how much I really wanted him to just go off and burn Demetri at the stake. Aro nodded in understanding, and I left the room to pack. Halfway down the hall from my room, _he_ came up behind me and tossed me over his shoulder. I punched and kicked, but he didn't let me down.

"Put me down, dammit Demetri! Now!" I yelled, but he just kept walking, until he stopped in my room. I was thrown onto the bed, and he stood with his arms crossed.

"What the hell do you want?" I snapped. He narrowed his eyes.

"You obviously won't let me speak unless I force you. So you're gonna sit here, and listen," he demanded. I ignored the request, and pulled my headphones on over my hair. He quickly pulled them back off, and tossed them onto my desk.

"Can you just leave me here to pack, in peace? I'd rather go on this trip with Felix, and you know just how annoying he is. Out," I said. He didn't listen.

"You never set any limits, Jane. You couldn't expect me to know how far you were prepared to go, or how fast you would be. This isn't completely my fault." Not his fault? Not his fault? Even after the whole brother yelling at sister's boyfriend about limits, it was my fault? I just rolled my eyes. I decided not to talk to him until I was forced to. I walked to my closet, and began stuffing clothes in a duffel bag. He didn't take that as an acceptable answer.

"Jane, don't ignore me like that. You know as well as I do that I really am sorry. Give up the act, because I'm not buying it." He was completely right, of course. But when was he ever wrong? Without turning around, I answered what he wanted.

"Okay, Demetri. I accept your apology. Doesn't mean I want you back," I said. I zipped up my bag, and turned to leave. He was directly behind me, lowered to my height.

"You sure about that?"


	3. I Can't Comprehend the Word You Uttered

**_A/N: Here's chapter three! It's a lot longer than chapter two, almost as long as the first chapter. This is my first story where I manage to make chapters last more than three hundred words, so I take pride in the overly longness of them so far. Oh, and Renesmee is almost killed in this chapter. ALMOST. Hope you like it! Keep writing (and reading)! Peace!_**

**_~Eyes_**

I Can't Comprehend the Four Letter Word You Just Uttered

The next thing I knew, the bag was on the ground, and Demetri was hovering over my body, my back pressed against the mattress of my bed. He better not have been doing what I think he was. He pinned my arms to the sheets, and was about two fair inches away from my face. I found myself with a strange sense of…lust. This was really going against my nature now. Trust no one. That's one of my biggest beliefs. I trust Aro, of course. But it's natural to trust your creator. And I trust Alec, but he's my brother. But Demetri? I shouldn't be trusting him how I was then. He quickly closed the small space, and I reluctantly fought. He was still pinning me, though. I eventually gave up, and just basked in the moment. He moved away, back to the two inches.

"I love you, Jane. You sure about that?" he repeated. I refused to open my eyes. Then I felt him move away, and my bag landed hard on my stomach. Did he just say he…_loved_ me? I didn't think I'd ever have to grasp the real meaning of the word until then.

"Let's go. Our flight leaves in ten," he told me, and silently left. I laid there, in shock. I finally came back to my senses, and sped down to meet Demetri at the front door. He was waiting patiently. We walked to his car, and I tossed my bag in the backseat, taking shotgun. He did the same, and started the ignition. We sped off to the airport.

"Jane, the hostess is getting suspicious. You should pretend to sleep," Demetri said. I was used to the routine. I'd taken the plane to Washington about four times now, and it was a very long trip. It seemed strange if all the Volturi stayed awake the whole time. I nodded, and tilted my head, eyes closed, back on the headrest. Demetri, taking the opportunity, gently pulled me over to lean across his chest. _Act natural Jane, natural isn't pulling away looking disgusted…or doing nothing, for that matter. Damn! _I thought. Which meant…well, I tried not to think about what I did next. I nestled into his cold chest, which earned a low, quiet chuckle from him. It would look completely natural to any mortal watching. I took this as an opportunity to relax, and think. It didn't last long. Demetri shook me "awake" a few hours later. I opened my eyes, and sat upright once I remembered the position I was in. We were about two minutes from landing in Seattle. Once we landed, we rented a nice, expensive car. I think it was a Porsche, in black. We sped off to the Cullen's house.

"This is going to end disastrously, I swear," I said. I was moping, after being sent to the demon-child's residence. Demetri seemed to think otherwise.

"Not really. As long as they don't kill us the moment we get there, they should understand. And besides, they can contact Aro if they don't trust us. We'll be fine," he assured, well attempted to assure, me.

"Well, good luck keeping me from murdering that freak child. Ugh!" I said, trying to counter his joyful mood. It was sickening.

"Well, look at it this way. If you kill the kid, Aro will kill you, and it will only make us worse enemies, which Aro is bound to make your death very painful for," he joked. It wasn't a joking matter. The little abomination was a threat to our kind, even Demetri couldn't regret that. That…that _thing _should've never been created- I refused to say 'born', because it really wasn't. According to Aro after reading Edward's thoughts, it was forcefully cut out of that girl, Bella's stomach. That doesn't sound like birth to me. Not even a c-section. We arrived at the house quickly, and I immediately tensed. I was ready to fight if their peace treaty leader were to actually ask them to. I stepped out of the car, and noticed how thirsty I was. Then it hit me.

"Demetri, what are we supposed to eat?" I asked nervously.

"I guess we could head into Seattle, but you aren't very familiar with actual hunting, are you?" The last part of his sentence was highly mocking. I growled at him, but it was pretty true. Heidi wasn't here to bring innocent tourists in for meals.

"You'll just have to adjust to our diet, won't you?" Edward said. The stupid mind reader was leaning on the car beside ours. He was mocking me too! I was not a child, but why did everyone have to treat me like one? And I utterly refused to consume those…feral creatures. Just the scent of their putrid blood was enough to send me running. I was going to get some human blood, no matter what the vegi freaks thought about it. Freaky mind reader guy frowned at that. I was now refusing to call him by name, at least in my mind. He frowned even more at that thought. I just smirked.

"You probably already know why we're here, don't you?" Demetri questioned freaky mind reader guy. Freaky mind reader guy nodded in response.

"We're confused about why you'll be staying a whole week though," freaky mind reader said.

"Join the club. Aro didn't tell us anything," Demetri said. If only he was lying. It was bad enough having to go to the place whatsoever, but staying there? Now I was beginning to mope. As well as plot murder and revenge, but that probably would be best to hide from freaky mind reader guy.

"Jane's already here, isn't she? Because there's a lot of murderous, moping, and revenge ridden feelings out there," empath boy called.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," I called in their house, "So, freaky mind reader guy, are we going to be hospitably welcomed, or am I just going to sit here and starve?"

"I don't know. Depends. Are you planning on knocking off the murderous thoughts?" freaky mind reader asked.

"Do you _think _I will? Really, Jane Volturi, thinking of _happy rainbows_ and _unicorns_. Not in your dreams, Edward," I replied. Dammit! I called him by his name! Freaky mind reader guy chuckled, and let us in the house quickly. The moment I walked in the building, I was tackled by the abomination. She looked dead serious. I smirked, and flipped her over so that she was pinned on her stomach, arms behind her back. I might not be the strongest vampire alive, but I was stronger than some half human. Even if she was physically, like, nineteen, I could beat her without my powers anytime. Freaky mind reader guy growled from behind the fight. Well, not really a fight, I had already won. _What's wrong, mind reader? Scared I'll kill her? Too bad, because, to my dismay, I can't kill without my powers. Only severely injure, _I thought. Which brought another growl from him.

"She started it, and you know it. I didn't tackle her to the ground the moment I walked in the door," I snapped. He grew silent in defeat.

"Get off of me, kid!" the abomination yelled. Oh, that was it. Apparently her oh-so-great family didn't teach her about the witch twins. You do _not _refer to them as children. Bad, very bad idea. Well, she was gonna get it now. I growled, and was just about to shred the monster, when Demetri pulled me off. I was about to immobilize _him _with my powers, but apparently the shield was hitting everyone in the room. Figures. Then I realized who was holding me back…dammit! I can't feel that, not now. Not with stupid empath boy. Well, too late now. He would've caught a bit of it. I'd just make sure to make a little "deal" with him later. Or just kill him on the spot, that'd work too. A group of boys walked in…what the hell? What was that stench?

"That, Jane, is the scent of werewolf. Get used to it, they'll be here all week," mind reader guy said. My nose scrunched in disgust. The werewolves just laughed, which earned a very threatening snarl from me. I could tell it was threatening, because their eyes instantly widened in either fear or surprise, probably surprise, and they all walked to the kitchen, not taking their eyes off my face. That'll teach them. Oh, and I knew it also, because the mind reader didn't come up with some mocking comeback to my thoughts.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked. I wanted to get business done and get out of there. We could get a hotel in Seattle for the next week.

"He and Esme are out hunting. Why?" shield freak asked, as she walked in the room.

"The main reason we're here is to deliver some anniversary gift from Aro. We still don't know why he's forcing us to stay for a whole week," I snapped. So we'd have to wait until they got back to leave? Ugh! That just means more time with the _mongrels_. They smelled worse than the blood of animals. Just the thought sent shivers down my spine. I heard my cell phone ring from inside the car. I twisted out of Demetri's grip, and ran to pick it up.

"Hello?" I asked

"_Hey Jane. Just wondering if you guys have gotten to Forks yet. Aro wants to know,_" Alec asked, from across the line.

"Yes, brother. We're at the house now. Those dogs smell worse close up than across a meadow, let me tell you. Oh, and I also demand to know why Aro is making us stay here a whole week. I almost killed the abomination just a moment ago, I don't think I'll hold back next time."

"_I don't know. Here, I'll put him on._"

"_Hello?_" Aro asked, once he was put on.

"Aro, why are we staying for a whole week? They have _werewolves _here, and I'd prefer not having to burn all of my wardrobe. Can't we just drop the package off, and leave?" I pleaded.

"_Jane, you seem to be the one Volturi who simply can't let go of any amount of hatred for the Cullens. You're staying, because I want you to work up some level of acquaintance with our friends. Understand?_"

"Acquaintance? _Friends? _Aro, I am not going to attempt to bond with the enemy. Don't expect me to even try. I'm here on orders, not on choice. If Demetri weren't here as my babysitter, which I assure you makes me very angry, seeing as I'm sick and fricking tired of being treated as a child, I'd already be gone. I'll accept your wishes for now, but next time you need someone to come here, send Alec." I finished, angrily snapping the phone closed. I stomped back to where Demetri was standing, and crossed my arms. I did _not_ want to be here, if they didn't catch that fact quite yet. I ran out of 'conversation' topics for me to start.

"What did Aro want?" shield girl asked.

"Why don't you ask your mind reader boy over there?" I snapped, gesturing to freaky mind reader guy. Everyone looked at him. He chuckled.

"Aro is making them stay here for a week, because he thinks Jane needs to learn to be better acquaintances with us," he said, still laughing a bit. I glared at him, which only made him laugh again. Then I diverted my eyes to look around their house. It was perfectly clean, aligned in every way. They must have OCD **(_A/N: By that, I mean obsessive compulsive disorder, not obsessive CULLEN disorder. Just clearing some things up for any of the more superfans out there, who do have obsessive Cullen disorder. Peace!)_** or something. If vampires can get that.

"Demetri, am I going to have to stay here to further the "bonding" Aro insists on, or can we just get a hote-" I was cut off by my phone ringing again.

"_Jane, if they have room, and are willing, you will stay with them. If they do not, or don't trust you, which I can imagine happening, you will get a hotel. Have a nice rest of the week_," Aro said, and then he hung up. I snapped the little piece of machinery closed, frustrated yet again, and looked to mind reader guy for the answer.

"You're gonna have to wait till Esme gets back. If she trusts you not to ruin our house, you might be able to stay in the guest room. I can't really see that happening," he replied. Everyone looked confused at that, but he waved it off. Looked like I'd be bunking with the enemy tonight.


	4. Seriously?

Seriously?

Ugh. It was completely disgusting. Those freaks just insisted on being near me. But of course, stupid shield girl had to be there as well. Ugh. Can't they just, like, leave? Never come back? Go off and die? Jump off a cliff for all I care! But they smelled _terrible._ Stupid werewolves. How did the Cullens stand it? Are they, like, immune? I can't imagine living with such stench constantly invading my home. And then the abomination! How the hell was it in _love _with one of them? Gross! I can't imagine what kind of ruckus a third human third vampire third werewolf would cause. Actually, that might be kind in fun. Getting to deal with a tri-breed. And killing the abomination, both Renesmee and whatever the child would be. Hmm.

"Jane, I'd appreciate it if you stopped being a jerk to the werewolves, we consider them family now," freaky mind reader guy said. Ha. Family? Really?

"Yes. Sadly, soon it will be official," he said.

"Official?"

"Renesmee is marrying Jacob." That sentence just about made me lose my cookies. Well, blood. We don't exactly eat cookies. But same principal.

"Must you insist on almost getting sick whenever werewolves come up?" he asked. _Why, yes, yes I do. And must you insist on answering people's thoughts constantly, instead of being a nice, silent, un-annoying freaky mind reader guy? _I thought back. He laughed. I death stared him.

"Carlisle and Esme are about here. I'd be ready for a full out interrogation," freaky mind reader guy said. I rolled my eyes. Ooh, being asked questions, scary!

"Actually, yes. I wouldn't touch anything in the guest room, Esme doesn't like her house being messed with." Gah! Stupid mind reader. I was sitting here, alone, with a mind reader. What was I doing? This was meaningless, boring, and he was being extremely annoying. I headed to find Demetri.

"Going to meet your boyfriend, are you?" Oh. Oh, he did it. Prepare for a world of pain, Edward Cullen. And your precious little shield isn't here. I spun straight around, and hit him full power. He fell to the floor, convulsing in pain. I smirked. That's what you get. I got about two minutes of torture time out of that, before stupid shield girl appeared. I frowned when my powers suddenly failed. Which gave me time for just enough notice to sense the abomination leaping at me from behind, and jump out of the way. And pin her to the ground. She just doesn't grasp that I'm stronger than her. Or that I have over one-hundred years of fighting experience. Hmm. That's too bad. Demetri walked in the room, but looked like he was too confused by the scene in front of him to do anything about it, as well as a few other Cullens. Then I caught Edward's face. Of planning. Of evil, devious, humiliating planning.

"Don't. You. Dare," I said. He just smirked. Until he saw my thoughts. Specifically of the fight I planned on beginning if he said anything about the relationship between Demetri and I. then he changed his mind. I smiled.

"Good. Now, I think I've had to attack your daughter for self-defense one too many times, so maybe you should inform her about the witch twins, and, more specifically, what happens when you refer to them as children. I'm sure you've had enough first hand experience with that to give a very descriptive definition, now don't you Edward? Apparently she doesn't know quite enough about the Volturi," I said. Freaky mind reader guy was defeated. He dropped his eyes, and slumped a bit. I smirked, and let the abomination up. I leaned against the wall, and listened as Edward gave Renesmee a lecture about Alec and I. I must say, it was pretty funny. She kept looking back at me with wide, surprised eyes. Eventually, those eyes became frightened. This was comedy gold. But then again, it was kind of funny to watch her face after I countered her attack those two times. Oh well. I headed up to my room, and started reading Dracula.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," I called, not bothering to get up.

"We're going hunting, and Demetri thinks it'll be good if you come," freaky mind reader guy said. I shrugged.

"Not thirsty."

"Your eyes are completely black."

"Doesn't mean I'm thirsty."

"…actually, it does."

"Well, I'm not thirsty for feral pig, or whatever you and your family consume. Go away, now." He rolled his eyes, and then Demetri walked in. He swung me up over his shoulder, and walked out with the Cullens.

"Put me down! Demetri, dammit! Ah!" I said, slamming my tiny fists into his back. He made no reaction whatsoever. Then, when we were at the edge of the forest, he set me back on my feet.

"Jane, you're completely starving. You are going hunting," he demanded. I rolled my eyes, but complied. The way there was one of the most frightening things I'd ever seen. Demetri and Emmett. Were…_bonding._ They were messing around, sharing their perverted jokes, and punching each other playfully. I kind of expected the perverted joked part, because I knew they shared that quality, but otherwise? Seriously. What had the world come to? Suddenly everyone stopped. I followed suit, not being familiar in any way with hunting, human or animal. Then everyone took off in different directions, obviously chasing some sort of animal, different to everyone's taste. I was left standing in the dust, literally. They had kicked up a lot of dirt when they left at vampire speed. I walked off, carefully examining the scents around me. Until I came across what smelled like a deer. Hmm. It'd have to suffice. I roughly tackled it, and broke its neck quickly. I sunk my teeth into the flesh, and began drawing blood from the creature. It tasted terrible. Like water, not blood. And water tastes pretty bad to a vampire too. Reluctantly, I drained what remained. I headed back to the house to wait for everyone.

What do you know. I was the last one back to the house. To find Demetri and Emmett completely cracking up. At me. I looked down, to see my jeans and t-shirt shredded at the hems, and completely blood stained.

"I don't hunt. It's not very smart for you to laugh, is it?" I snapped. They shut up. Very reluctantly. Their lips were pressed too tight together, and their fists were clenched at their sides. This was obviously very difficult for them. Which gave me an idea. I sped up to my room, and heard them begin laughing again once I was gone. I dug around in my bag for a minute, until I found what I was looking for. Then, I ran back down, and artistically smeared it on their faces. They were then covered in makeup. Everyone besides them started cracking up at that point.

"She…" Demetri started.

"She beat us…at our own game…but…what…how?" Emmett finished, stuttering.

"I am gifted in the art of war. I never said what kind of war I was talking about," I stated simply. They were dumbfounded. Everyone else would've been crying from laughing so hard if possible. We all walked back in the house once everyone could find the will to stop laughing. Demetri and Emmett went up to Emmett and Rosalie's room. Probably to plot revenge.

"Emmett, you idiot! You can't get her when she's sleeping! She doesn't sleep!" Edward called. I could've sworn I hear a soft "Dammit" from upstairs. Rosalie, who was sitting beside me, just pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Edward, were you planning on telling me their plots for revenge?" I asked.

"Yes…" he answered.

"Don't. And don't tell them mine either. This might be an interesting game if it's played fair," I said. I was already plotting against them. More humiliation. Or should I frame them for something? No, then I'd get in trouble too. I ran up to the room and plotted. I came up with a list of possible pranks.

**Pranks:**

**Somehow cover them in glue and feathers. Put nametags on that say "Decluckie" and "Eggmett"**

**Tie them to chairs. Let Alice play Barbie with them. (Heard it was one of Bella's least favorite tortures)**

**Steal all clothes, besides underwear. Burn them. They will be left with only underwear to wear.**

**Handcuff them together. Melt the key. Make sure it's vampire proof metal.**

**Paint purple spots all over them, tell Carlisle to examine them. See their reaction. (If Carlisle plays along)**

**Duct tape their mouths shut. Fifteen times. Wrapping it all the way around their head. (Must take precautions to make vampire proof)**

**Force them to watch Barney, the Teletubbies, and various Barbie movies for exactly twelve hours straight.**

And all that was left was to choose one. I decided on the third, it would probably be easiest.


	5. They've Lost Their Minds, Maybe Clothes

They've Lost Their Minds- and Maybe Their Clothes

It was Sunday, and only about five hours after we'd actually arrived to the Cullens'. I went to Emmett's room, to see that he and Demetri had left the house. I shrugged, and dumped all his clothes in a trash bag. All that was left in his dresser were pairs of boxers- and freakishly, briefs. For Emmett. That was frightening. Next I went back to the guest room where Demetri and I had all our stuff. I piled all of Demetri's clothes in another bag. Then I went to the backyard, dumped them out, and burned them. Burned them to the ground! Muahahahahahahahaha!

"No, NO! Jane, don't, please don't, not clothes. They have no sense of style! Ah!" Alice said, running out of the house.

"Relax. Besides, you can take them shopping at the end of this week now. I have a whole list of pranks set up. They'll be stuck in their underwear till the end of the week. Wanna help?" I asked. Her face lit up, and she nodded. We began walking back to the house. Someone began screaming very colorful language from upstairs.

"What the hell?! Alice did you do this?! FREAKING GOD! WE HAVE NO CLOTHES!" Emmett bellowed. At that moment, I cracked up. Alice joined me. I was choking I was laughing so hard. And then, they both came in the room. Emmett had a pair of briefs, very frightening, I know, with…were those…bunnies?! Demetri had a plain pair of black boxers when he came down…OF WHICH SIGHT I ASSURE YOU I WAS NOT ENJOYING WHATSOEVER…even his rock hard six pack…NO NO NO! I just looked away. Still cracking up. Still choking of laughter.

"Emmett…are those…bunnies…on your…under…wear?" Alice stuttered, each word coming in between a laughing fit. I was lying on the ground, gasping for unneeded air. Alice had calmed her self. A little.

"…well…um…they aren't…I mean…FINE, OKAY! But Rosalie got them for a birthday present last year, you know that Alice," Emmett said. Alice began laughing again.

"Emmett…that present…was…a complete…JOKE!" she told him, now on the ground, cracking up again. Emmett looked at his feet, embarrassed.

"Oh…" he whispered. Which just made us laugh harder, if that was possible. We were lying on the floor, pounding our fists against the carpet, gasping desperately for air. It was just too funny. Then the rest of the Cullen family walked in, back from going into town.

"I don't think I want to know," Esme muttered. Carlisle just looked at the four of us as if we were crazy. Then he followed his wife upstairs.

"Emmett, why the hell are you wearing that?" Rosalie asked, pressing her palm to her forehead. Technically they still had one pair of clothes, it troubled me at why they didn't keep those on.

"Jane, apparently they saw the fire you burned their clothes in, and stripped. Then threw those clothes in the fire while it was still slightly burning," freaky mind reader guy said, giving the boys, which had officially lost any manly maturity they ever obtained, a very, very questioning look. God, they were complete, and utter idiots! Emmett frowned, and ran up to change. Alice and I gained full composure, finally. We all went over to sit on the couch, and wait to see if he could find anything decent. Emmett came back down the stairs, with underwear that was very, very frightening. It looked like…lacy panties…with ribbons. He frowned, and turned around. He was wearing a thong. I suddenly got very nauseous, and ran to the kitchen. I leaned over the sink, and spilled my guts out. Could vampires really get sick, much less puke? Alice came running I behind me, filling the trash can with blood, since I was still leaning over the sink. I finished losing my cookies, and rinsed the sink out. I wiped my face with a paper towel, and tossed it into the garbage can once Alice finished.

"I…I think that…was the… most frightening…thing I've ever seen in my life…" Alice said. I nodded in agreement, and walked back into the living room, sitting back on the couch.

"Emmett, go change into proper, appropriate, and non-puke inducing under wear, right this instant," Alice demanded.

"But I like these ones! It makes my butt look good!" Emmett shot back, grinning. I almost lost my cookies, once again, at that statement. But he, reluctantly, went upstairs, and came back down with a plaid pair of red boxers on. I ran back up to reread my list. I erased the third one, since I had finished it.

**Pranks:**

**Somehow cover them in glue and feathers. Put nametags on that say "Decluckie" and "Eggmett"**

**Tie them to chairs. Let Alice play Barbie with them. (Heard it was one of Bella's least favorite tortures)**

**Handcuff them together. Melt the key. Make sure it's vampire proof metal.**

**Paint purple spots all over them, tell Carlisle to examine them. See their reaction. (If Carlisle plays along)**

**Duct tape their mouths shut. Fifteen times. Wrapping it all the way around their head. (Must take precautions to make vampire proof)**

**Force them to watch Barney, the Teletubbies, and various Barbie movies for exactly twelve hours straight.**

**I decided I'd be able to finish it in the next few days, maybe by tomorrow. I began on the handcuff project, then I'd to the makeover one.**

"**What the hell, Jane!?" they both yelled, as I fastened the lock on the cuffs. I took the key, and since I didn't have the resources to melt it, just threw it down the drain in the kitchen. I had a spare for when this was all finished, but they weren't gonna know that. They smirked, and yanked their hands away from the other's. it did nothing. I smirked that time. They kept trying to break the cuffs, to no avail. I took the opportunity, and pulled two chairs over. **

"**Sit down, and I'll tell you what this is all about," I told them. They sat. Stupid boys. I grabbed some super thick, vamp proof rope from the coffee table, where I'd set it earlier. I tied them up, and called Alice in. Then I almost died of laughter as she worked her magic.**


	6. Emmett and Demetri: Imbecilic Vampires

Demetri and Emmett: Official Most Imbecilic Idiots the Vampire World Has Ever Seen

I really do think I was crying. I had somehow forced venom tears to come from my dead eyes when I laughed at what Alice had done to them. It was truly…very truly…hilarious. No, it was so funny, words didn't explain the intensity of hilariousness the feat induced. I can't even explain the makeover. It was…well…here's my attempt at explanation. They were there. On the chairs. Duct taped to the metal (I had to use steel chairs so they couldn't break them). With their hair…curled…with a curling iron. Their faces…were very…thorough. They each had a different shade of lipstick. Demetri had super bright red. Emmett had ultra hot pink. They each had super bright pink blush. And pink eyeshadow that was so bright it could very possibly make a blind person go blind. And it is very hard to make an already blind person go blind again. That, my good friend, was bright. They had glittery pink mascara on as well. And earrings. Don't even ask, because it was very hard to just make the holes. I think that was it. But they could both pass as fairy queens right then. Unfortunately…oh, wait. It's actually very fortunate that Esme insisted on getting pictures, which I get copies of. Just in case I need to blackmail Demetri any time soo-

"Jane, you ready to get the other pranks started?" Alice asked, breaking me out of my thoughts. I was actually becoming quite fond of Alice. She might be a happy-go-lucky shopaholic pixie on the outside, but on the inside, she could be very evil. A very redeeming quality to a vampire. I nodded, and looked at the list, erasing the two we'd just finished.

**Pranks:**

**Somehow cover them in glue and feathers. Put nametags on that say "Decluckie" and "Eggmett"**

**Paint purple spots all over them, tell Carlisle to examine them. See their reaction. (If Carlisle plays along)**

**Duct tape their mouths shut. Fifteen times. Wrapping it all the way around their head. (Must take precautions to make vampire proof)**

**Force them to watch Barney, the Teletubbies, and various Barbie movies for exactly twelve hours straight.**

I decided the chicken thing would be next easiest, then the tape thing. I wanted to save the sickness thing till the end, as the grand finale. So, Alice and I headed to the supermarket.

"Wow. What kind of feathers should we get? There's rainbow, and neon, and natural, and clear. Or should we just get a full bag of yellow ones?" I asked when we got to the store. We'd already gotten the glue, about seven bottles of just plain craft white.

"I say just yellow. Gotta make it classic, right?" Alice suggested. I nodded, and pulled about ten bags of the artificial feathers off the shelf. We also got a package of nametags, and some Barbie, Barney and Teletubby DVDs. No self respecting vampire actually owned recordings of those purposefully, unless it was for our purpose of torture. These were going to be burned the moment we finished.

I walked into the room, and glared at Emmett and Demetri, who were watching football. Two male vampires watching football was very frightening, by the way. They looked up at me, and I instructed them to go into the backyard. They complied. Alice came in with the bag of merchandise, and we began empting the feathers into a huge plastic box. Then we went outside and tied their handcuffs around a tree, which, luckily, they didn't fight about. It was when we started squirting glue on them that they began attempting to break away. When we'd used up all the bottles, we dumped the feathers on them.

"What the hell Jane?!" they both demanded. I smiled sweetly. Well, artificially sweetly. I smacked the nametags on their chests, and pulled them to the house.

"Oh, no. Don't even think about bringing them in my house!" Esme said. I shrugged, and pulled them out front, while Alice gathered everyone else. And cameras. More blackmail photos.

"Seriously?" Rosalie said, and began cracking up.

"This is just classic!" Jasper said, snapping photos from every angle. Esme was trying to cover her giggles, and Carlisle was just leaning on the side of the house, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, seriously? This should be good," Edward said, when I thought of the purple dots project. I grinned.

"Oh, believe it. I have it all planned out," I said, "As long as Carlisle will agree to help."

"Oh, he will. Or we'll find a way to make him. Oh, don't worry Carlisle, we aren't asking you to feed off humans or anything. Just do a little examination," Edward said, first to me, then responding to Carlisle. I smiled deviously, and walked to the door.

"Oh, you guys want to go clean up or something? The next prank won't work when you're covered in feathers," I said, then ran upstairs.

"Why did you bring her here?" I heard Emmett question Demetri from the hallway. Muahaha.

"I didn't choose to. Aro did. And besides, you're getting it easy. You do know her power, right?" Demetri replied. Emmett really wasn't that bright, was he? "This is getting it easy? I don't think she'd have the guts to actually torture one of us with her powers. Wouldn't Aro punish her?" Emmett said. Hmm. He had a good point. Maybe he wasn't as big of a dimwit as I thought.

"Probably not. Aro likes Jane. Most of the Guard are putting bets on when he'll dump Sulpicia for her. Should be soon enough." Demetri and Emmett could actually make a legitimate conversation. There's a shocker.

"Wait- you sound disappointed. Do you…_like like _Jane?" Oh boy. Emmett really knew how to enlighten a conversation, didn't he?

"Don't go there."

"Oh god, you do! Oh, this is gold! I have to tell everyone!"

"Tell anyone, and die. I'll say yes. One word, you say it to anyone, you die. We never had this conversation."

"Okay, whatever dude… So Aro, like, _like _likes Jane? Isn't he a bit ol-"

"Shut up! That's counted as calling her a child. She might just use her power on you if you call her a kid. Don't even _think_ it. Edward might let it slip." I smiled. I thought it was just when I was around that people watched their words. I was really a pretty good threat, wasn't I?

"But still. Aro _like likes _Jane? Never saw that one coming…" Emmett said, continuing the conversation.

"Nobody's notices? He treats her like she's the only person in the Guard. Even Alec doesn't get as much recognition as she does. Plus, we've seen some journal entries from Aro, and they're pretty fille-"

"ARO HAS A DIARY!!!???"

"He prefers journal. It was written on the first page. We're also thinking about sneaking some of the entries to Sulpicia. That, my friend, would be a good fight to watch. And none of the Guard would be protecting him. Maybe Sulpicia, but not him. That's what he gets for cheating. Well, fantasy cheating. I'll send you a video if it happens," Demetri finished. Emmett was struggling to suppress his laughs. I padded silently down the hallway, and came up behind them.

"Please don't remind me of the fact, I'm attempting to forget it daily. No luck, especially thanks to that overly detailed explanation of it. Although I never knew he put it in his diary. That's pretty pathetic," I said. They froze, and turned around in shock. I'd heard their whole conversation. All of it. Especially the part about Demetri liking me. Like I didn't already know that, but still.

"How much of that did you hear?" Demetri demanded. I smirked.

"From the part about Emmett wondering why I was here to the part about Aro liking me. Which, like I said, I'm trying to forget, and you're not helping. I'm going hunting, just in case anyone needs me. Have fun disconnecting those feathers from your skin!" I told them, grinning. I was downstairs and out the door a second later. I ran towards the forest, and locked onto a deer's trail. I was almost literally starving. We'd had feedings daily at the castle. I'd never gone more than twenty-four hours without blood.

Then I heard it.

Someone…or I guess something…was following me. I heard them. And I just had a feeling I was being stalked. I spun around, to see no one.

"I'm not an idiot. Who's there?" I demanded. I wasn't going to hold up some useless charade.

"Smart girl. That's why Aro's holding you." He came out. I'd heard the voice before. Vladimir. I tried immobilizing him. But he had a shield with him.

"What do you want?" I asked, fear clear in my voice, no matter how hard I tried to hide it. _Edward, if you can hear me, this'd be a good time for you and your family to come to the rescue. Or at least warn Demetri! _I thought. I couldn't imagine what Demetri would do to them if he knew this. Only that it couldn't turn out well. Stefan emerged from the thick underbrush, and gripped my arm tightly.

"You know well enough what we want, Jane _Volturi. Come with us," he said. I didn't argue. I couldn't. Aro probably would give up his spot on Volturi for me. I wished it weren't so. I thought of Aro as more of…a father, I guess. There was no other comparison equal to the level of our…relationship. I wouldn't, couldn't, love Aro as, well, a mate. I guess I had Demetri for that, no matter how much I regretted it. We'd become closer than I'd ever intended to. But now was sure a good time for some corny proof of love charade from him._


	7. Taken

**_A/N: Hello, dear readers! Since I haven't in most of the story, I will now: I don't own Twilight, or any of it's concepts/sequels/characters. Deal. Anyways, besides the little fun I had adding humor to the story in the last few chapters, now I'm making this story serious again. What's going on, you ask? Well, basicly, Jane was taked by the Romainian coven in an attempt to bribe the power out of the Volturi. Here's what goes on after the initial kidnapping. Oh, and if anyone is reading my other story, Evil Can Love, I'm sorry, but it's being postponed until I finish I Know No Hatred. I just can't handle writing two storylines at once. Sorry for making this so long of a note, so on with the story! OH OH OH! READ THIS TOO IT'S VERY IMPORTANT!!!!! _**

**_I have entered a contest, SulpiciaDoesntApprove's Volturi FanFic Contest. Please, go to her profile, then her contest community, read my story on there, and vote for it on my profile. There's only 4 days left for voting, and I'm not doing so well last time I checked. Please help me!!! Keep writing (and reading)! Peace!_**

**_~Eyes_**

Taken

Romania, here I come.

We got on a plane, and the ride was insanely boring. It was somehow longer than the trip to Volterra. I was free of luggage, which looked very suspicious. Vladimir and Stefan were posing as my older brothers. They looked more like they could've been my father…fathers…no, that wasn't right. At all. My father and uncle. There. That sounded somewhat appropriate.

"Wonder how long it'll take Aro to come get his precious little Janey," Stefan taunted. This was getting stupid.

"You know what? Just shut, up, I'm not in the mood. And where's your shield?" I demanded. I wasn't going to waste time playing games with this.

"Oh, well if we told you that, you could immobilize them. We'd be vulnerable," he said, somehow performing some sort of pout. He looked like the imbecile he was. The flight was almost there, only a few minutes left. Uselessly, we buckled our seatbelts as the captain instructed from the intercom.

"Why can't you just accept that we're the best now? Give it up!" I said, staring in disgust, for who knows what reason, at the two Romanian vampires. They shrugged.

"Because you were the ones to take it from us." They used that excuse every time. And to me, it wasn't enough. That was the game of power, the game of life. When someone loses power, someone has to take it away. They had lost hundreds of years ago, and lost every time they tried to get revenge. They were outnumbered, overpowered, and pretty much just lost their time of rule. Even the humans had to live with it. When someone in a monarchy dies, and has no children to take their place, a new family moves in. Or, if a neighboring kingdom beats their king, they lose. Okay, so the humans don't do that anymore…they did in medieval times though! Vampires had to move on with them.

"We've never attempted at bribing before, so this has a good chance." The words broke me out of my trance, and I realized we'd landed. Ha. If only they were lying. If only Aro didn't love me like he did. If only I could die, and everyone would go on with their normal, well normal for vampires, lives. If only. The thick doors of the plane opened, and we grabbed the few belongings we…they brought. I was stuck in the back of some fancy rental car, a Lamborghini. Romania was really pretty beautiful. It had lush forests, almost like Forks, and deep, deftly designed canyons. They drove through winding roads to come to a small opening in the foliage. There was a thin dirt path leading through it, so we ditched the car and ran the rest of the way. Why hadn't I tried to escape, you ask? Because they'd catch me. I had no money, my credit card was in my bag back home. I looked terrible, from hunting, and then the struggle I attempted at the beginning. I was also without a cloak- in a strappy tank top and shorts. How they seemed to know exactly when the clouds were out was beyond me. I was pretty conspicuous. The mansion came into view, but it looked more like a castle. It was at least three times the size of the Cullen's house, and only a bit smaller then the Volturi castle. These vampires must've been saving a lot of money, for a long time. We entered the abode, and I saw how little they'd let go of the past. The building looked like the Volturi castle. But not our modern offices and rooms. More like the older parts, the underground dungeons and chambers that were hidden from the public. The walls were made of thin brick, and the flooring was just hard stone. This wasn't what I was expecting at all. I thought it would be just like home. Boy, was I wrong.

"You can stay upstairs. Choose any room you like, there's a closet at the end of the north hall stocked with clothes. Make yourself at home, you may be staying here a while," Vladimir instructed. I nodded, and loped towards the first flight of stairs. There were many stairs.

All the rooms were the same as downstairs. Heavy black brick, stone floors, torches instead of lamps. They needed to do some redecorating. There was a huge canopy bed, with green velvet fabric hanging down from the frame. The sheets and blankets were made of the same emerald material. I walked to the end of the room to find a small leather bag. I picked it up; it was completely empty. I decided to use it to attempt to gather supplies I might need when I tried to escape. A few changes of clothes, maybe, and a hairbrush or something. I couldn't think of anything else, unless I could manage to find a credit card laying around, or a cell phone. Thinking of clothes, I walked down the hall to the alleged closet. What do you know, there it was. A huge, walk-in closet. With hundreds of clothes. _Girls' _clothes. They either used to have a vampire in the coven the size of me, or were planning this for awhile. The outfits mainly matched the time of the mansion…castle…whatever this…building was. Long, flowing gowns, plain white with raven, ruby, emerald, and sapphire fabric sown into the top layers. There were also a few more…modern…outfits. Skirts, tunics, and blouses. No jeans. No t-shirts. No normal, year two-thousand skirts. They really were living in the past. The far past. Oh well. I fingered through the racks and drawers, and pulled out a few of the best outfits. Well, least conspicuous. Which were a plain jade dress, thin fabric, and a tie around the waist. Then a plain black skirt, and a ruby red blouse, reaching all the way down to my wrists. Since when do shirts actually come in that long of sleeves recently? I also had a plain, off-white tunic dress thing, a short sleeved, which was about the only short sleeved thing there, blouse, and a dark blue skirt. I couldn't wear more than one-eighth of the clothes in there without looking like some mental freak, and being sent to a psychiatric hospital, sentenced for believing I lived in the medieval times. Granted, I actually did, but not anymore. I still had to rip some of the dresses a bit, and sew them tighter to be anywhere near acceptable. I finished up, and went into the bathroom. I was a mess. My hair was matted with mud, twigs, leaves, and God knows what other substances. My jeans and t-shirt were shredded and stained, and there was a huge rip along the back of the top. Then, for the first time since we left Forks, I noticed my shoes. My plain black sneakers were ripped along the seams, and right above where the rubber bases started. They too were mud dampened, and were pretty much irreparable. I kicked them off, and slipped the rest of my soiled clothes to the floor. I stepped up to the bath, and turned the handles. Even the bathroom was medieval. Brick, stone, and metal. There was a long, framed mirror hung at the other end of the chamber, the frame consisting of hard cherry wood, and various jewels and stones. I stepped into the bathwater, which I hadn't bothered to heat up. It's not as if if would've made a difference to my marble skin.

I walked down the hallway, and back into the closet. I turned my eyes to the ground, and saw at least fifty pairs of shoes. I fingered through them; there wasn't one single pair of tennis shoes. I decided on a pair of black shoes, that looked a lot like most dress shoes of this century. It was either that, or weird looking leather- completely unfinished, raw leather -boots. I also picked up some leather- actually finished, polished leather -flats, that resembled ballet slippers. I took them back to my room, and pulled one of the dresses, the off-white one, over my head. I slipped the flats on, and began to tailor the other clothes.

"Child! We're going hunting, the servants will be looking after you. Don't do anything funny," Stefan called from down the long flights of stairs. I gritted my teeth. Apparently he didn't know about the child remarks either. I swear, everyone would learn. Someday. I found this as an opportunity. I decided to try and find a phone. They had to have a phone, even those medieval vampires weren't that intact with the past. They had to modernize _something._ I wondered if they had a kitchen here. They probably did. So, I set out to find it. Turned out, they had lots of kitchens. At least ten. And what do you know. I found a whole drawer full of cordless, and mobile phones. And chargers. The only question was, did they have electricity outlets here? I didn't think about that. So, I just grabbed the smallest phone I saw, and a charger that'd work with it. I sprinted back up to the room I was using, careful not to let any of the servants, which I assumed were vampires, tell I had a phone. I came back up to the room, and turned on the phone. Full battery. Thank God. I searched the room, and found a very old, maybe 1950's outlet behind the metal table next to the bed. I plugged the cord in, hiding it as thoroughly as possible, and turned back to the phone in my hand. I decided it'd be better not to actually call, in case I was overheard, so I texted Alec. He would always be the first emergency contact.

_Alec its Jane. Tkn by Romanins. Is Demetri cming? _I sent, hoping he could read my panicked shortened words.

_Jane? seriosly? Ya, 'Metri caled sying u wer kidnpd. Culens an him r on ther way_ he replied. That was good. They didn't just decide to leave me here to slowly rot away. Then I thought of Aro for some reason.

_Is Aro in a panic atak? _I sent.

_Ya. Vry._ Great. Just meant the Romanians would win. Why did he have to be so stupid? Why did he just have to go off and fall in love with me? He's married for God's sake! No doubt he'd be the first one in this castle_._

**_A/N: Sorry about the texting thing. I can't text with full words, and I don't know many people that do. I wrote this in about ten minutes, so I decided to just make it faster by making it in actual text language. Thx 4 rding! Peace!_**

**_~Eyes_**


	8. Leaving

**Hey guys! First of all, I'd like to thank 3 of my readers for reviewing for every time they opened up my story and read. Shyrazie, vampchick09, and twilightfangirl, if I got the names right. They've been really supportive with the story so far. Anyways, remember at the beginning, the first chapter of the story, when my disclaimer was "I own nothing, except for the OC that will come in later"? Well, she starts her IKNH life here. This is also probably the shortest chapter I've written. Anyways, thanks for reading! Keep writing! Peace!**

**~xx-Eyes for Eternity-xx (woah. I actually felt like signing my whole name this time...)**

Leaving

The days wore on. I texted Alec occasionally, and waited for him to tell Demetri to text me. I would've called him myself, but I had never memorized anyone's phone number but Alec's. His was the only one I ever really needed, because he was the only one I needed to contact on missions. Otherwise, I could just go find whoever it was I needed to talk to in the castle. I regretted taking that shortcut now. I was going to leave today. We'd made a plan, that I'd be near the airport today when Demetri and the rest of the Volturi Guard came to retrieve me. I had gotten my shorts and shirt washed, so I actually had pockets to keep the phone in. I was contemplating talking to Stefan and Vladimir, because if they had someone in their coven who could actually fit into the clothes I was issued, the story would be quite interesting. But I didn't have the time, much less the courage to risk keeping them here. They were hunting today.

"Girl, we're leaving. Behave." They spoke to me like I was some little six-year-old. Now see, if it were abomination, they could speak like that freely. Because it'd be true. But for God's sake, I was over one-hundred years old! Can no one speak to me like I am a woman, not a child!?

The front doors slammed closed. There was my cue. I leaned out the stone window, and watched as they exited to the forest, opposite the wing of the castle I was. I waited till they were completely out of sight, smell, and hearing range. Then I jumped. Five story windows were such a piece of cake. Especially compared to when I had to jump off the Leaning Tower of Pisa. On a mission involving Aro, and a vampire therapist. You don't want to know, believe me. I hit the grass softly, and took off into the forest. I backtracked, looped, and turned enough to boldly cover my scent, then ran out to the city. Even for a vampire, it took about half an hour to exit the swerving trails and gravel roads. Until I made it to the airport, just on the outskirts of the city. Then, joy of all joys, I had to wait. For an hour. And in that hour, the Romanians were perfectly capable of kidnapping me again, and putting better security on my room this time. Luckily, that never happened. But it could have.

"Jane!" Demetri screamed from across the room. Well, really talked just a bit loudly, but it could sound like screaming to a vampire's sensitive ears. He ran over to where I was sitting on the bench, Alec closely in tow. They were by my side in seconds, and Demetri was in full panic mode.

"I swear, when I get my hands on those dirty little-" he said, checking me over to make sure no damage had been inflicted in the last week or so since I'd been taken.

"Demetri, don't go doing anything stupid. They wanted this to be their bribe for power. Don't waste your time quite yet. They'll be coming soon, so we've got to go," I said, cutting off his plotting against the perpetrators. I thought Demetri would get revenge on them, I couldn't imagine what Aro would do. I'd sure love to watch though. But then that might give him the wrong message. Come to think of it, I wonder what he thinks about Demetri and I…together. He seemed fine when he came in to talk to me, but…he did seem kind of…well…frustrated…his teeth were clenched together like they usually aren't. Maybe he got jealous. But he was happily…well, I assumed happily…married! And thousands of years old! He could choose someone better than me, if he tired of Sulpicia. But why, oh God why, did he have to fall in love with me? Was it because of my fricking powers? Because I was fine being prized Volturi weapon. But not just prized as…a mate…because of my powers. Aro couldn't be that shallow.

"I don't think you'll ever be allowed to hunt, much less leave the castle, alone again," Demetri said, half teasing. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't hunt. I just trash my wardrobe, and ruin my hair. I'll just stick to tourists, thank you very much." I really was never going to attempt hunting, human of animal, again. It's too much work. The flight to Volterra was relatively boring. But then again, when isn't a plane flight, taking hours to fly what would take us half an hour to run, ever exciting to a vampire? I can't imagine when. But it ended soon enough. We were quickly in the castle, and everyone was crowding around me. Felix seemed especially giddy. So, to calm him, I just threw my power at him. I smirked as I started the torture. But somehow, it didn't do anything. I thought about the shield from that night on the way back from the airport. But Demetri had told me that the two from that little event had messed up, and were destroyed. Maybe he was lying?

Then I noticed that Alec had left. He wasn't part of the crowd, huddling around me. I forced my way through, but Chelsea and Heidi followed.

"Oh my god, Jane, are you okay!? What did they do to you!? How long were you there!?" I was bombarded with questions until I finally demanded they leave me alone. They winced, gave apologetic smiles, and walked away. I headed to my room, where I found Demetri lounging on my bed.

"Where's Alec?" I asked, going to sit beside him.

"In his room, with Valerie…you don't know who she is, do you." It wasn't a question. He slipped his arm around my stomach, and pulled me down to lay beside him.

"While we were gone, before you were kidnapped, Caius came across a very talented vampire. That's Valerie. She's a shield," I clenched my teeth, and tensed at the word, but he continued, "but more than just mental. She has somewhere around six or seven different shield variations, I think. There's physical, mental, I think there's a sound, scent, invisibility, and then time. The Ancients talked, and decided they couldn't pass the opportunity. She's now happily part of the Volturi Guard…and Aro's new pet." It sounded like he didn't want me to know about the last part. I closed my eyes, and rolled over, to be lying on his chest.

"So…my brother finally got a girlfriend, huh?" I asked. He laughed, and I joined him. I probably should've met her, but I was in no mood to become friends with a shield. Or anyone who took my place as the Guards most valuable member.


	9. She's A Shield

**A/N: Hello, dearest readers! I own no proffesional book, which has been published, and taken over the world've teenage girl population, which may or may not be called Twilight. In this chapter, Jane will become more IC (in character). She's gonna be hating a LOT more. And there's a little bit of Jametri (Jane and Demetri) fluff at the end. And there's a fight. **

**.**

**Oh, and if anyone's read my oneshot Justice Has No Meaning in My City, then you should totally vote for it on SulpiciaDoesntApprove's account. She has a contest, and that story is my entry. Check out the contest, my story, the other stories, and vote! Keep writing! Peace!**

**.**

**~xx-Eyes for Eternity-xx (Woah, I signed my full penname again today...I really am becoming more thorough with my signatures...)**

She's a Shield

A shield. I hated them. Well, not just shields in general. I had no problem with Renata. We actually got along quite well. I just hated _mental_ shields. With every fiber of my being. And now what, we had some special, quadruple shield here? No, it was more than quadruple. And what's more: my brother was dating her. Alec was dating a shield. Valerie. I don't know why, but I've never liked the name. Ever. It might've been because it was the name of a girl who was a jerk that my brother was practically in love with when we were humans. She was all flirty around him, sure. Until I was around. Then, the second I've walk near, she'd convince Alec to go get her a drink of water or something while she trashed my existence. Luckily, I witnessed her death hundreds of years ago. And I swear, even with my blurred memories from humanity, it was a gory, bloody, tear-her-body-apart kind of death. She couldn't have been changed. Or so I thought.

It was feeding time, and Demetri and I headed down to the banquet hall. Inside joke to why it was called the banquet hall. I was piggy-back riding the way there, both of us laughing. We came up to the door, and I slid down, softly hitting the ground. We walked in, holding hands. It was pretty normal now. Heidi hadn't brought the regular group of tourists in yet. I hated it when she was late.

"Oh everyone! Look at the lovebirds!" Felix said, pointedly at us. I smirked, and tried my power on him. Not very strongly, but enough to cause regret to the previous statement. No damage. Then I saw Alec across the room, hand in hand with…_Valerie._ And that wasn't a guess. She was, tragically, the same Valerie from my human years. She was short, just like me. She had bleached blonde hair, running down to the middle of her back. My pale mouse-brown hair was cut just above my shoulders. Her red eyes were filled with amusement, and revenge. Far from the beautiful shade of emerald from humanity, which had contrasted greatly with my plain brown ones. She died…well, with my new knowledge, _changed,_ at age eleven, a year younger than us. She was smirking, and staring at me. She was shielding Felix.

Without even having to think, I dropped Demetri's hand, and was directly in front of Valerie instantly. I tackled her, and from there, it was pretty much a lot of hair pulling and power using. Well, on her side. I couldn't use my powers. Damn shield. I was surprised Alec and Demetri didn't step in yet. But then again, there usually weren't many cat fights around here. I got along perfectly fine with all the other female Guards, and the Wives, whenever they actually came out. But then again, this was closer to my normal behavior, which hadn't been displayed since Demetri and I got together. Fighting and hate was the only thing I knew before him.

"GIRLS!" Aro shouted, coming into the room. We looked up, and then backed away from each other quickly.

"Jane, I'm very disappointed. Valerie will be a very valuable addition to the Guard, and you will respect her," he continued. I glared.

"Fine. I'm not going to try and be friends with a bitch though. And if you just decide to kill Renata because you have a new shield, I'll leave. She didn't ask to be replaced. And neither did I," I snapped back. I walked out of the room, without feeding. Demetri began to follow, but I told him to just stay and eat, we'd talk later.

The walk down the hallway and up the stairs seemed extra long, especially for a vampire. She was back. The one person who was ever a threat in my old life. Just had to ruin my new one. Not to mention, she made Alec fall for her charade all over again. When she "died" and we were humans, he was completely broken. For weeks after that, he just sat alone, not talking, not moving. I had to bring him bread and water daily, and even then he barely ever finished the food. And now she was back. And guess what? Alec was happy all over again. In fact, he was ecstatic. Joyous. Even when he had just then met me at the airport, he seemed happier. Someone knocked at the door, breaking me from my thoughts.

"If it's Alec or his girlfriend, leave. If it's anyone other than that, please, come in," I said, and Demetri pushed the door open.

"What was that about, earlier?" he asked, coming to lay next to me. I shook my head.

"Long story."

"I have time." And then I began the long story about how Valerie came into my human life, how I learned to hate her, how I rejoiced when I thought she was dead, how angered I was when I saw it was her that had joined, how much more hate I acquired toward her when I learned she was a shield, and finally, how I attacked her after she blocked my powers. I think he understood the level of hate I had after I finished the story.

"Wow. She sounds terrible," he said. I nodded, it was pretty quiet after that. I just laid there, my head on his shoulder, and he stroked, my hair. Alec's knock broke the silence.

"Alec, go away," I said, hoping he'd listen. Instead, he opened the door, and motioned for Demetri to leave. He looked over to me, and I nodded, signaling it was okay for him to go. Once the door closed, I reached behind my head, and pulled a pillow to my chest. I sat up, and Alec came to sit at the foot of the bed. He didn't say anything. He just looked at me with this sad, disappointed look on his face. I decided to break the ice.

"What did you expect me to do, Alec? She's a shield. There's the deal breaker, I'll never be friends with her. She's Valerie. As in, the one from our human lives. The fricking bitch she was never changed, Alec. Oh, and she's Aro's new favorite. And bodyguard. I've always been the favorite, the prize weapon. Excuse me for being selfish, but that's all I've ever been used to. Plus, Renata is one of my friends, surprising as it may be. I don't want the Ancients to kill her just because she's been replaced. Neither one of us asked to be replaced, Alec, and you're just automatically on her side? You won't even take the time to consider how she might treat your sister, do you? Well you know what? Just leave me alone then. Just get out of my room, and never come back. Don't even talk to me anymore." I pointed to the door.

"Jane, I-"

"No. I don't want excuses or apologies. Out," I said. He looked frustrated, but left. I expected Demetri to come back in after eavesdropping, but apparently he found something else to do. I got up, and went to visit Renata.

"It's not fair," she complained. We were in her room, she was laying on the bed, and I was sitting in a beanbag chair across the room.

"Tell me about it. Have the Ancients decided on anything yet? Are they planning on getting rid of us, or just letting us live here?" I said. She shrugged. I imagined she'd be the first to go out of both of us, sadly. Most people think that there'd be no reason for me to have to be replaced. That even with that super shield, they'd need offense. But Valerie had all kinds of shields. Even a time one. So I was useless. She could just freeze time, and they could destroy them. I was completely useless with that kind of power around.

"She doesn't deserve it. I mean, seven shields? Not right. And then she's Aro's new pet, and bodyguard! You had to work you way up to be his favorite, and she works one day. Just flat out not fair. Besides. I like being the only shield in the Volturi," she huffed. I nodded. I agreed with her in every concept of her previous sentence. Valerie really didn't deserve any of it. But then again, that's exactly how she was as a human. She bluffs, and puts on a cute little puppy dog face to get what she wants. And right now what she wanted was the Volturi wrapped around her finger. A knock on Renata's door broke the silence that had grown in the room.

"Jane, Aro has a mission for you," Demetri said, not bothering to open the door. He probably thought we were trying on clothes or something. I said bye to Renata, and followed Demetri down the hall to Aro's office. I sat in one of the red chairs in front of his desk, and waited.

"Hello, dear one," Aro greeted me. I nodded in response, but I was still angry at him. Demetri left the room, but someone else walked in. Valerie. I hoped I wouldn't have to go on this mission with her, or else I'd refuse.

"I have a mission for you two," Aro said. I got up out of my seat, and walked out of the room, wordlessly. I had nothing to do, so I just wandered around. I got bored just walking around the castle, amazed that Aro didn't sent anyone after me. Curious, I went to Marcus' study. I knocked on the door, and he called for me to come in. He was obviously surprised for me to be visiting. I smiled meekly, and went to sit down in one of the leather chairs in front of his desk. I looked around for a moment. I'd never realized what his office looked like. It was…nice. It didn't seem as professional and strict as Caius and Aro's. His was just…homey, I guess. There were old pictures of he and Didyme. That surprised me. I never really thought any of the Volturi would have pictures, being immortal and all. I guess they'd taken the time and notice to do so. That was nice. I turned my mind back to the reason I had come.

"Hi, Marcus. I was just kinda wondering…what do you think of Valerie coming? I know Caius and Aro are thrilled, but…" I trailed off. This was probably a first. No one ever really asked Marcus about his opinion on such small matters. He looked surprised, but somehow happy. Maybe that someone actually cared what he thought? I really didn't know.

"I'm not really sure, Jane. I agree with them, she does seem a valuable addition…but she did sort of replace you and Renata. And you two worked hard to get the rankings you had, and she automatically got it her first day. I don't really find it very fair. But then again, since when is being a vampire at all fair?" he finished. He got up, and walked out of the room. I heard footsteps disappear down the hallway. I never really thought about it that way. To me, it seemed like on TV, when the younger sibling complains about the older sibling getting more of something. Then the mother usually just says it's because the older sibling needs more, or did more to get it. But the younger sibling still doesn't agree. It was like Renata and I were the older siblings, and Valerie was the younger one who used her little kid charm to switch the situation. I really didn't get it. Eventually I got up, and walked back to my room. I was still thinking about Marcus' answer. It was probably the most indecisive thing about the whole matter. He was fine with her here, but he perfectly saw the downsides and understood them. I was laying on my bed, and eventually Demetri came in the room, and joined me on the bed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"Nothing, I'm fine," I assured. I think he decided he didn't want to know, because he dropped the subject. Instead, he flipped over to hover above me, and began kissing me…and it was pretty much making out the rest of the night.

**A/N: Okay, I didn't mean to imply they did anything else...because they didn't. I'm not putting the story into lemon/lime setting...yet. Plus, this is still a T rated story, and I'm paranoid, so I'll probably change the rating when It becomes lemon/limey. Hope you liked the chapter! Keep writing! Peace!**

**.**

**Once again, go to the contest on SulpiciaDoesntApprove's profile, and vote! Only two days left! Peace!**

**.**

**~Eyes (Okay, back to shortening my penname...)**


	10. Left Alone

**A/N: I'll make this short. If you actually read the author's notes at the beginning, leave a review that says "Pandas are awesome". That's it! Keep writing! Peace!**

**~Eyes**

Left Alone

I got up from the chair at my desk, and pushed the cover of my dark blue laptop closed. I was done blogging for the day. I walked down the hall to the Guard lounge, more in the mood for some blood. It was nice getting it straight from the source, but we also had stock in the refrigerator, just for when we got thirsty. I remember when we first decided to keep extra blood. Heidi was worried it might put her out of business. It was actually quite humorous. I pulled open the thick wooden door to the lounge, and strode across the empty room. It was pretty early, pretty much everyone was still being bored in their rooms, or finishing up from the night shifts. I shrugged at the thought. I pulled out a bag of blood, and poured the contents into one of the shiny antique goblets from the cupboard. These really must've been from Aro's human life or something, because it was impossible to get hold of such antiquities in the last seven centuries, at least. Wow, the Ancients really were ancient. I took the cup of blood over to the couch, and set it on the side table. I clicked the TV on, seeing Food Network pop up. I laughed at the irony. Why did anyone here really bother to learn to cook? I guess it was just some pastime to engulf in. I was memorizing the steps on how to prepare banana crepes, when Felix walked in.

"Hey, short stuff. What's up?" Felix has _such_ a _great_ sense of humor. Really, _no_ sarcasm there.

"Nothing, ogre man. Learning to make banana crepes," I said. That was the set of nicknames we had. I was short stuff, much to my dismay, and he was ogre man. Due to his ogre-like size. And, in my opinion, ogre-like appearance. But I'd never let that leak out, just in case Heidi found out…

"Banana? What's so great about bananas? Wait, hold on. Baannnaannnaaaaa…" I think he just liked the word. I did a quick facepalm. Felix could be such an idiot.

"Bananas, bananas, bananas, bananas! You're a banana! I'm a banana! B-A-N-A-N-A-S! Go bananas! Go bananas! Go bananas! Go bananas! Go bananas…" When he began making up songs about fruits, I decided to leave. I downed what was left of my blood, and set the cup on the counter near the sink. Then, without Felix even realizing, I left. Quickly. And what do you know. Halfway to my room, someone comes up behind me and covers my eyes. But it was a careful, gentle touch.

"What do you want, Demetri?" I said, laughing.

"Aw, how'd you know it was me?" he asked, sounding like we weren't vampires. I spun around, so that his hands were cradling the back of my head, and looked up at his face. He was smirking. He leaned down, and gave me a peck on the lips, before taking my hand and starting to walk.

"So, what have you done today?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. Hung out in the lounge, had some blood, listened to Felix make up songs about bananas…" I said. He looked at me strangely at the banana part.

"Food Network was on, and they were making banana crepes. Felix heard the word banana. You do the math." He chucked, and I smiled. We kept walking, making up random conversation as we went. I hadn't realized we had passed my room until we ended up in the wing with Chelsea and Heidi's rooms. We kept walking, until we got a few feet away from Heidi's room. I froze. I heard a moan. An unmistakably moan, coming from Heidi. And then a chuckle, which was unmistakably Felix's. Then what sounded like a piece of wood breaking. We turned right back around and walked, very quickly, back to my room. Demetri walked over and sat on the office chair in front of my desk, and I laid on my bed, head hanging over the side.

"So…" I trailed off. It was presently uncomfortably silent.

"So…"

"So…" I had a feeling that our whole conversation would consist of one word.

"Well…I get to go on a mission today…" Demetri trailed off. I nodded. Wow, nodding felt weird when you were upside-down.

"When do you leave?" I asked.

"An hour or so." Oh, how great. I'd be alone for the next few days. _Joy_. Then someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," I said. Heidi walked in. Terrible memories from walking near her room flashed through my mind for a moment.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"The Ancients are letting some of us go out of town to do some shopping. You want to come?" she said. I thought for a moment. My wardrobe was getting seriously outdated. No one in the castle had been really shopping much since last year, unless they took the opportunity while on a mission. I shrugged.

"Sure." I got up, gave Demetri a kiss, and followed Heidi out the door.

"You guys are really getting close…" she trailed off, a cheeky grin playing on her face. I hit her shoulder.

"Shut up!" I said, laughing.

"Knew it. Oh, and one more thing…Aro's making us bring Valerie…" She cringed at the last part. I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. Apparently, I'd have to learn to live with it. "It" being that shield from Hell. I reopened my eyes, and kept walking. She took it as a _"Whatever, I'll deal with it"_. We went to her room (once again bringing back sickening memories from earlier), where everyone was waiting. I was careful to stay clear of the bed. One of the bedposts looked like it got a quick fix job. Duct tape. Chelsea, Renata, and Corin, were waiting by the door. I went over to the chair by the desk, still suspicious of the cleanliness. The door opened, and _she _entered the room. Ugh. Valerie. She smirked at me. I replied by scowling, and I'm pretty sure everyone else was glaring at her. She clearly wasn't accepted. I felt my pocket to make sure I had my phone. If she really acts out, I was going to make sure I got it on camera, to show Alec. It would just be my dream to have him see it. There were a few minutes of just smirking, scowling, and glaring.

"Okay! Well, if we want to get to Milan by seven, we'd better go! Come on, everyone!" Heidi said, breaking the silence. I got up, not breaking my glare, and followed her out to the hall, and then outside to her car. I really didn't understand how all six of us could fit into her tiny Ferrari, but somehow, we did. The ride to Milan was…boring. Until we got there. Then, it was like shopping Heaven. Really, imaging six girls/women (the 'girls' being Renata, Valerie, and I. We were changed youngest), who've lived for a year in a castle, rarely leaving, getting to go on a shopping spree. I don't think even Alice Cullen could be this excited to shop. We were all over the stores. Clearing out the shelves. And…MAYBE…we slipped up and moved at vampire speed…? I said MAYBE. But…yeah. We got…a few…stares. Yeah…a FEW. Fifty tops. That's a small number compared to how many stores we hit. The way back, it was a hundred times more amazing we could all fit in the car, considering how many bags we had. We were completely scrunched up though. And you don't even want to know how Afton, Felix, Santiago, and Alec reacted when we made them bring all the bags in. Lucky Demetri. He was on a mission. I think each guy had, like, one hundred bags? It took…around twenty trips to clear the car out. And we were all just sitting up in Heidi's room (which, the effect of giving me sickening memories hadn't worn off) talking, laughing, and watching in amusement as the guys piled in, dropping bag after bag off in each of our rooms. Poor Alec. He had to take his girlfriend's and his sister's. Made me happy to be a jerk again. It was just weird being nice all the time. Oh, and I was also recording all of them. I was so sending this to Emmett. Besides, no matter how much I disliked the Cullens (I only _hated_ Edward), they needed some form of blackmail against the Volturi guys. Plus, then I could have a copy of the video myself for when I got sad. That was sure something to make me laugh. By the time all our stuff was unloaded, Felix and Heidi had asked everyone to leave for "alone time". I was out of the room five seconds before they finished the request. I did _not_ want _any_ view of their personal time. Still got the memories from that morning. I shuddered at the thought. So, I ran to my room, eager to get out of that wing of the castle. I felt sorry for Chelsea. She was two rooms away.

I walked in my room and saw the mountain of bags piled in the middle of my room. I walked over to my closet and started hanging up dresses and shirts, and folding pants. I didn't think my closet would be able to hold everything. Then, oh joy, I came across one of Valerie's bags. Alec must've accidentally put hers in. I grabbed it, and was about to go give it to her, when it began ringing. Then I remembered, when we were shopping, she had put her phone in one of the bags, God knows why. Curious, I pulled the phone out. Alec was calling. The ringtone was Taylor Swift's _Love Story_. Blech. I hate Taylor Swift. I looked at the screen again. Guess what her picture ID was for him? A picture of Alec, my brother, shirtless. I think I was scarred for life…existence…whatever. Her background was worse. It was a picture of them…sitting on a couch…she was sitting in his lap…they were completely…and utterly…making out. Thought I was gonna say…well, something much worse than making out, didn't you? Hehe…it's actually very well possible. He'd sold his soul to the devil- officially. I'm pretty sure they'll be getting married soon. What, are they going to pose as midgets? But he'd literally do anything for that fricking freak. I took the bag, and her phone, to her new room. Oh, and guess what? That was the room I originally wanted when I first joined. It had the best view. Another thing she gets in her fist month, that I had to work hundreds of years for. Her room was empty, so I just put the bag next to the door. I went back to my room and pulled out _Dracula. _

"Knock, knock," my brother said as he walked in my room. I looked up from my book, and scowled. He smiled apologetically.

"Okay, Jane, I'm sorry I'm dating your worst enemy. But I need to talk to you…" he said. I took a deep breath, calming myself. Then, I closed my book, and tossed it on my desk.

"Shoot."

**A/N: Awesome cliffhanger, right? Okay, so remember, pandas are awesome! Peace**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~xx-Eyes for Eternity-xx**


	11. Sell Your Soul

**A/N: Okey dokey! Well, this is where the teen rating seriously starts. For sexual content and violence. Well, non-physical violence. Mental violence. Well, violence by causing mental pain. Super short chapter, but pretty exciting. Oh, and Jane has a few breakdowns. I've chosen to just mention anything that happens instead of going graphic, so the rating will not change. It will stay T. This explains a lot. Jane also completely turns back into her old self here. You know, the violent, bloodthirsty, you-must-die, merciless, etc, etc. I hope you don't mind her temporarily changing. Sorry for the short chappie! Keep writing! Peace!**

**.**

**~xx-Eyes for Eternity-xx**

Sell Your Soul

"Okay, Jane, listen. You know I love her, and would do anything for her, right?" Alec asked, as I sipped at a glass of blood.

"Sell your soul…" I replied under my breath. He rolled his eyes.

"Okay, and you're my sister, I can tell you anything, right?"

"Yup," I nodded. He didn't mean…?

"Well, um…last night," I knew what was coming, "we…last night…Jane, I lost my virginity." I spit the blood out and it splattered against his face. I knew that was what he was going to say, so I made sure to use that as an excuse to spit blood all over him. But I played dumb.

"You WHAT!?" I yelled, scowling at him, and then I broke the glass for extra effect.

"ALEC VOLTURI! SHE IS MY FRICKEN WORST ENEMY, AND YOU HAD SEX WITH HER!!!!!" I screamed. I bet Demetri could hear me from wherever he was on his mission. Alec smiled guiltily, slowly backing away as I advanced. He was almost to the door. I finally decided to use my power on him. But what do you know. Shield was somewhere near. So, I just chased him out of my room, and down the halls. And up the stairs. And out into the courtyard. And back in the castle. And then just all around until we ran into Aro. Then, we used our big mouths and blamed each other, interrupting the other twin at regular intervals.

"Aro! She tried to kill me all because-"

"MAYBE because my brother did something that terrible with my worst-"

"So? It's not like you and Demetri haven't-"

"Maybe because we haven't! And he's not your en-"

"Who gives a damn! It's not your prob-"

"You're my brother! It is my-"

"No, it's my personal busine-"

"EXCUSE ME!" Aro's voice finally broke the bickering. We looked up at him.

"Will someone, CALMLY, tell me what this is about?" he asked. But HE didn't sound calm at all. I smirked over at Alec.

"Well, um, me and Valerie…did…that. And now Jane's all yelling at me and blaming me for nothing!" Alec said. I smirked.

"Jane…is that really a good reason to go off and practically attack your brother? Because he had sex?" I cringed at the word. But then, I nodded in response.

"Yes, Master, it is. Only because she is my worst enemy, and it was bad enough for him to date her, and he's only seen her, for like, less than a week!" I complained. Aro pinched the bridge of his nose. It must be hard on him having to be the father figure to us. Makes me laugh at the misery.

"Jane, do you think that I could talk to Alec alone?" he asked. I smirked, nodded, and walked back to my room. I just pulled a random book off the shelf and read it. Some book about some half-human vampire named Vlad. I couldn't read it if it reminded me of the demon spawn. I threw it back at the bookshelf, but it bounced off and landed with a thud. So, I settled for staring at the ceiling in boredom. I was going to go see if Heidi or Chelsea wanted to do anything, but, and I've mentioned the reasons before, I was avoiding that whole wing. I decided to send Edward the daily hundred messages of spam. Yes, I spam Edward Cullen. But, I also make sure said spam can't ever end up in the spam folder on his email. I put a virus in each message to make it do that. Cool, huh? A knock on the door took me out of my plotting, and spam sending. Valerie walked in. Immediately, a snarl escaped my lips.

"Now, now, Janey. Let's play nice, shall we? Now, I think your jealous," she said. I almost lost that day's meal. Jealous? Of her? Because she had my brother? Gross! On so many levels!

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You think I'm jealous because you have my brother!?" I demanded. She rolled her eyes.

"No, freak. If you were, I'd be disgusted, and you'd be dead. I think you're jealous that I've lost my virginity. Well, of course I lost it a long time ago," she disgusted me, "but I think you're jealous I've had sex with my boyfriend, and you haven't! Demetri is kind of hot. Maybe I should take him from you…I could always bribe Chelsea to make him love me," she finished. That was the sickest idea I'd ever heard. I found the whole…sex…subject vulgar. I wasn't eager at all for it. Otherwise, I would've lost it the first few nights when Demetri attempted. Oh, but if she really did try to take Demetri, she'd be dead before she could think about it. And taking away my brother's virginity gave me much more determination. She'd better get ready to fight, because she had it coming. I growled at her, and she left. I decided that the whole castle could go ahead and hear what I had to say about Valerie. So, I headed up the steps to the roof of the highest tower. On the way there, Felix tried to tell me one of his new jokes. I wasn't in the mood, so I just growled at him. I might've laid it on a little heavy though, because he just froze in place. I came up to the top of the tower, and gripped the stone railing. Then I screamed. I swear, Demetri could definitely hear that from wherever he was. The Cullens probably could've heard it. Martians could probably hear it. And every vampire in the castle could definitely hear it. There were no doubts. I also saw all the little ant sized people of Volterra freeze, so they heard it too. I just let my mind run over everything that bitch said, and felt the stone railing crumble beneath my fingers. I screamed a little bit more, thinking that the Guard probably didn't want to deal with my tantrum, and then headed down the steps. The Guard, Ancients, even the Wives were waiting at the bottom. I snarled. They scattered. I walked down the hall, face locked in a scowl, glaring at nothing in particular ahead. Valerie. Just let her die. Speak of the devil, she ran up behind me. I spun around on my heel to face her. While she was completely off guard, I hit her with my power. Oh, this was good. My face never changed from the glare it was in as she fell to the floor, writhing in agony. Oh, this was just pure happiness for me. I watched her convulse on the ground, her face locked in misery. I still hadn't lost the scowl. Until my vision began to blur. Then my hearing went. Then I just became numb.

"Dammit Alec!" I yelled, just before I lost all senses. I just wanted to disown my brother at that moment. From then on, he wasn't my brother. At least, not if you asked me.

I came back to see that I was in my bed. With Demetri laying beside me. Déjà vu. I got up, and walked to the door, only to be stopped by Demetri.

"Jane, no." Then, for some insane reason, I chose then to break down. Demetri walked me to the bed, then I dry sobbed into his shirt. I can't remember how many hours were spent just crying.


	12. Stay Away

**OKAY, READ THE NOTE. IT'S REALLY VERY IMPORTANT, AND HAS AN IMPORTANT WARNING. REALLY, READ IT PEOPLE!!!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: WARNING: This chapter is very depressing/disturbing. So, if you have a problem with Jane becoming completely emo and antisocial, don't read. But it is very important. But like I said, pretty depressing, depending on how sensitive you are. I myself was tearing up just typing it. Oh, and it repeats pretty much the same concept, I know. But it's really an important chapter. Hope you like! Keep writing! Peace!**

**.**

**VERY IMPORTANT CHAPTER. EVEN IF DEPRESSING, READ IT!**

**.**

**~xx-Eyes for Eternity-xx**

Stay Away

"Jane, you need to feed. It's been weeks," Demetri called from the other side of the door. I hadn't left my room for a week, and no one had come in. Not since my breakdown. I don't know if it was just denial, or if I just didn't want to go near Valerie. I'd never cried like that before. Especially not after I go out on a tantrum. I turned to the table beside my bed. Fifty-six new messages and missed calls. From everyone in the castle. I really didn't care. I looked at the mirror across the room. My eyes seemed darker than black. My eyes had never been black before. Maybe that was it. Maybe, I was going into shock. Because this was the first time I'd ever missed a feeding. Ever. And I felt weaker than ever. And starved. I was practically a vampire anorexic. But I wouldn't come out. And no one would come in.

~*~

"Come on, Jane! I'm worried about you…" Demetri continued. He obviously didn't get it. That day, I ruined my life. First of all, I've gotten mad, but not that mad before. I'd never gotten so mad that I risked our secret. Because I imagine that all those ant-sized people of Volterra, the ones who froze at my scream, were suspicious of something. And I've never broken down. Never. Not like that. Not crying for hours on end, much less with anyone to witness it. But I did both. In one day. My life was ruined. And I thought it was bad when I fell in love.

~*~

"Fine. But you're hurting yourself, Jane. Just, please, come feed. Everyone's worried. Even Alec." At the mention of his name I glared. Just glared. At the wall. But, Demetri really did sound worried. And, as little as I liked to admit it, that made me sad. I didn't want him going all out, panicking because I was being antisocial and starving myself. So I quickly grabbed a cloak, tied it on, and headed out. I don't know why I chose to put the cloak on. Maybe I still didn't want anyone to see my face. Maybe I thought it might serve as some shield against the shield. But I put it on, without thinking.

~*~

Demetri walked with me down the hall, but I kept my hands at my sides. My hood was pulled down to almost completely covering my eyes. The cloak was pulled tightly around and in front of me, so all anyone could see would be the bottom half of my face. I caught a glance at Demetri, and he looked worried and frustrated. I didn't even know why I was acting like this. It's like Valerie made me like I'd always been. I was just completely confused, and I couldn't figure out why.

~*~

We went to the banquet hall, and I drained a few humans. It was tempting to consume more, but that might show weakness from starving. I just finished feeding, and left. Demetri was still at my side. Halfway to my room, he stopped and pulled me back. He cornered me to the wall, and stared me down. I couldn't help but look up at him, my eyes tightly squinted. If I had tears, they'd be pouring out by now. I expected Demetri to look sad, and hug me or something. But he didn't.

~*~

"Jane…what's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine." My voice cracked.

"No. You're not."

"I am." It was coming out as a cracking whine now.

"Stop attempting to lie, Jane." Silence.

"Everyone is wondering. You've been locked up in your room for a week. Missing shifts. Missing meetings. You're becoming like the Wives." He laughed at the last part. It wasn't something to laugh about.

"I'm fine." My voice was stronger now. It was just cracking, not whining.

"Stop."

"I'm okay."

"No, you're not!" Yelling was a first today. I felt a breakdown coming.

"Sorry." What was I really sorry for? Avoiding society? Being alone? Not speaking to anyone, missing jobs? Or sorry for myself?

I broke away, and slid down the hall to my room. Demetri didn't follow. I locked myself up again. Stared at the wall. Stared at the air. At the ceiling. The floor. My life.

~*~

I still didn't know what was going on. Days passed. Endless lines of people knocked on the door. By the end of the week I had two hundred missed calls on my cell phone. There were a few dents in the brick walls where I had gotten angry. At Valerie. At Alec. At Demetri. Aro. The world. My dead mother. The priest that burned us. My family. Felix. Heidi. Chelsea. Santiago. Renesmee Cullen. Bella Swan-Cullen. Edward. Carlisle. Emmett. Me.

~*~

By the end of the month I had no clue. Valerie had to be loving this. I came out about once a week to feed. That was it. I didn't talk. I walked alone. I felt myself slipping. But once again, I didn't know why. I was obviously depressed. Anyone with eyes could see. Hey, look. That was the first sarcasm I've used since I cried. I hadn't cried since my total breakdown, either. I couldn't find the reason to. Everyone walked by, finding my room silent, when they expected sobs. It seemed disturbing. I would drift off in the silence until a knock broke me away. Even then I wouldn't respond. What had I become?

~*~

One day, I was lost in the silence, once again. Searching my mind, free of reason, for memories. Human memories. I hadn't been able to find any pleasant ones as a vampire. For some reason, the only vampire memory I could come up with was my changing. The burning, the pain, the agony. But I couldn't find the relief when it ended. I was searching for some good memory of when I talked to Alec, before we were sentenced to death, before we were changed. Before I ever was what I was then. When I used to be the nice girl I appeared to be, before I had learned to hate. When I knew no hatred. When I knew no death, murder, law, sadism, vampirism. When I had innocence. Before I had taken a life.

~*~

As I searched through the vague, blurry memories, I realized that I had taken a life in the last few months, and it wasn't a humans. I had taken a life without even leaving my room. Because my life had mysteriously disappeared.

~*~

I found one good memory. It was of Alec and I, when we were about five. Our mother had sent us into the yard to pick raspberries. That was before our mother disowned us. We were lying in the grass, a basket of berried between us. My white dress was dyed red, as was Alec's light blue shirt. Our faces were stained and sticky, and the bucked was almost empty. Mother came out the door of the little cottage, and laughed when she saw us. She walked over picked up the bucket, and told us to go clean up, still laughing. We smiled, and went to the well. I pulled up a pail of water, and splashed it over my face, rubbing the raspberry juice off with my hands. Alec did the same. Then we got into a water fight. I splashed Alec, and he splashed me back. Mother came out again, and rolled her eyes playfully. She didn't stop us, just set out two thick clothes near the door. Then, as we dried ourselves off, Valerie came over to play with Alec. She glared at me, but then smiled sweetly at Alec. Valerie was his best friend. I was just the second place sister that was there when she wasn't. I made sure to pull myself out of the thought when she appeared.

~*~

I found myself looking back at the wall, not the beautiful green meadow. Green to grey. It seemed somehow relevant to the whole process of finding out what was going on. Then, it hit me. Just out of the blue. An explanation that made pretty good sense. My human life wasn't the best of times, at least not the end of it. Or when she was around. I usually avoided anything that gave me human memories. Crying, for instance. And that's exactly what she did. She brought back my human life, and one of the worst parts of it at that. She gave me the one thing I thought I'd gotten happily rid of long ago. Because, even though she was dead at the time, I could see her in the crowd of people, when we were to be burned, being the person with the biggest smile, the happiest face. Even when she looked at Alec, she was happy we were going to be gone.

~*~

Pulling away from my epiphany, I found myself sobbing. Recklessly sobbing. Uncontrollably crying my cold, dead heart out. Letting invisible tears pour down my face. The first time I'd even let out a sob about what was wrong. Because I knew why I hated her now. Not because she was a jerk to me when Alec wasn't around. No, not because of that. Because I was the biggest jerk of them all. But because she reminded me of what I never wanted to remember.

~*~

~*~

She just had to come and remind me that a whole town wanted me to burn in the fiery depths of Hell.


	13. Understanding

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the short ending! This, sadly, is the last chapter. I have another story that isn't finished, and I'm dying to work on it. But, this is my favorite story I've written so far, and I feel my best, so I couldn't stand leaving it until I finished. So, here you go! It's short, but I felt it was pretty good, and went out with a bang. Not to mention add a touch of humor to the previously depressing setting. (See the last paragraph) Anyways, if you really like Jane stories, I'd suggest Jane's Diary by SulpiciaDoesntApprove. It's really funny, and adds some humor to the usually dark Jane.**

**~*~**

**Oh, and do you want me to post the alternative ending? If so, please vote on the poll on my profile! I'll post it if anyone wants!**

**~*~ **

**Now that this story's done, please check out the rest of mine. I don't have very many people reading my other ones. **

**~*~ **

**Keep writing! Hope you liked the story! Peace!**

**~xx-Eyes for Eternity-xx**

Understanding

I can't remember how late the crying stopped. But I knew it did. And I felt more like myself, for some reason. I didn't feel distant, I wasn't slipping anymore. And I realized something.

I had something to thank Valerie for. Because she came here, I came upon my little realization. That I hated my human life, and eventually, something would come along, and I would've had the same breakdown I'd just gotten over. I realized it was inevitable, and I felt like since she was here, I had more…understanding, I guess. There was someone that I could relate certain memories to, and it helped me see why my human life bothered me so much. She wasn't forgiven, no, she was far from that point. But she was relevant in my life. And, I guess, with her here, I realized how I'm not the center of the world. When she took my brother, I found that I didn't have power over the decision. I know how corny all of this sounds, like some fairy tale ending. But hey, I did live in a castle. But then again, princesses don't get sentenced to burn at the stake. I guess it could turn out as Cinderella, though. Only the prince was missing.

I walked out into the halls, smiling. I saw some very surprised faces, which made me even happier. I walked down the hall to Demetri's room, and knocked on the door.

"Come in," his angelic voice called. I pushed the thick door open, and walked calmly to his side. His face was completely engrossed in a book, and he didn't even realize when I came in. I tipped the book down, and looked at his face.

"Hi." He looked shocked, but then dropped the book and hugged me. I smiled, wrapping my thin arms around his neck. He kissed my lips quickly, then insisted I drop by the lounge and get some blood. I rolled my eyes, but complied. I gulped down about five glasses of blood before he insisted I talk to Aro. I didn't want to talk to Aro. But, it seemed I'd be forced to talk to everyone. Might as well start with him.

"Jane? Is it truly you?" Aro said, surprise running deep through his voice. I gave a weak smile, and went to sit on one of the leather chairs in front of him. Demetri had left the room, which I didn't appreciate.

"Hi, Aro. I imagine you'll be wanting an explanation to the whole depression phase thing, huh?" I said, sounding like my normal self. He nodded. So, I went through, telling him the whole story. From when I first met Valerie in my human years, up to when I ended the depression. In excruciating detail. Putting extra emphasis on the part where she threatened to steal Demetri. Then, for effect, I showed him my memory of that part. I perfectly understood why he asked me to explain the story instead of just showing him the memories. My memories were quite depressing.

"Wow. I can't believe it, Jane!" he said. He seemed a little…overexcited.

"Uh…am I missing something here?" I asked, clearly confused. He just grinned.

"I can't believe you! Of all people! You, Jane Volturi, came up with such a philosophical solution to your depression! I'm so proud!" The little voice in the back of my head was telling me to get up, and back away from the crazy person slowly, careful not to startle them. But the brain in me knew that this was just usual Aro.

"Yeah…um, Aro? I should probably go talk to everyone else…bye…" I said, following the little voice's instructions.

The rest of the day consisted of telling everyone the exact same speech I had given Aro. All of them were amazed. When I finished, I drifted back to my room and plopped on my bed. I sat there for a few minutes, before Demetri came in. He walked over, and laid beside me. Then he flipped over to hover above my body, and kissed me. The next thing I knew, my skirt was on the floor.

You have nothing on me, Alec.


End file.
